Haru-Chan and the seven witches
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Haruka Nanase busca algo, y puede que su deseo se haga realidad si logra encontrar a las 7 brujas... y evitar al consejo estudiantil. O el UA que nadie más que yo quiere. (eventual Soumako)
1. Waves of Change

**Haru-chan and the seven witches AU**

 **Notas:** no sé porque estoy haciendo esto jaja. Magic user/Yamada-kun/xxxholic (se puede decir) and the seven witches AU. estoy escribiendo este fic con mi hermanilla Okamii! quien me convenció de subirlo y hasta ahora lo hago jaja.

 **Disclaimer:** Free no me pertenece ni los universos combinados en los que sucede. Esto lo hago porque me gusta mi shipping.

 **Parejas** : esto es un tanto raro, pero Haru/todos Makoto/todos y eventual Soumako jaja (mi ship)

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna de momento.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Waves of change - Olas del cambio**

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Lo que único que lograba registrar su mente eran tres cosas: Imágenes borrosas en las que no podía distinguir nada más que negro y rojo, voces apresuradas llenas de desesperación que llamaban su nombre insistentemente, preguntando como estaba y otras cosas que no entendía y por último dolor; dolor intenso e insoportable. No podía seguir, no podía…

\- ¡Haru! Resiste un poco más, ya estamos cerca, sólo un poco más, ¡Nagisa! ¿lograste contactar a los demás?

\- Rei-chan dice que todo está listo para empezar en cuanto lleguemos, solo necesitamos a… Y podremos comenzar.

\- … ¿Estás seguro sobre esto? ¿Qué hay de… ? Nos advirtió sobre esto, si se entera probablemente…

\- No importa, Rin, lo que importa ahora es llegar antes que él al lugar de la ceremonia -hizo una pausa -Confío en que Momotarou-kun pueda distraerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Y entre todo el dolor, sintió una familiar mano estrechar la suya, abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista a la persona que le sostenía y, por primera vez desde que toda aquella confusión había comenzado, vio otro color: verde.

Pronunció su nombre, estrechó la mano en la suya al tiempo que se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. El dolor era insoportable, pero

\- Todo estará bien, Haru-chan

Asintió en silencio y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Yo enserio te…

Tres golpes secos lo despertaron bruscamente, haciendo que se resbalara dentro de la tina de su baño. Recargó el brazo derecho en el borde de esta y se sentó, retirando el agua de su rostro con su mano izquierda; volteó hacia la puerta de su baño en cuanto escuchó nuevamente otros tres golpes secos esta vez más insistentes. Suspiró, salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación para ver quien tocaba a su puerta. Al abrir se encontró con el supervisor de los dormitorios.

\- Buen día, Nanase-kun -sonrió el supervisor al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza hacia el lado derecho -Las clases están por comenzar, y cómo sabes es mi deber asegurarme que ningún estudiante se quede en los dormitorios, en especial tú, Nanase-kun, la directora no puede permitirte más faltas este periodo.

\- Tachibana -se llevó la toalla a la cabeza y con pereza comenzó a frotarse el cabello con ella -no había terminado mi baño -dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡Nanase-kun—! -escuchó a Tachibana quejarse con una voz aguda.

Se recargó en la puerta y dirigió su mirada al piso, escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta, en cualquier momento Tachibana se daría por vencido y entonces podría estar en paz para analizar aquel extraño sueño que le fue interrumpido.

\- Nanase-kun, no me voy a ir hasta que esté seguro de que asistirás a clases. -se escuchó un suspiro exasperado -Específicamente se nos dijo que hoy es la introducción para las brujas y hechiceros del último año y además…

\- Oi, Tachibana, vamos a la cafetería antes de que comience la ceremonia, tengo hambre.

Levantó la vista rápidamente y miró la puerta cerrada de su habitación sorprendido. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se pegaba aún más a la puerta.

\- ¡Oh, Yamazaki-kun! ¿Qué haces en el edificio de Iwatobi? ¿Viniste a ver a—?

\- Para nada -contestó bruscamente

\- ¿Entonces qué…?

\- Vine a buscarte

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y con ojos fríos dirigidos a Tachibana pronunció en voz baja:

\- Iré a la introducción si dejas de flirtear frente a mi puerta -dirigió su vista al otro chico -Yamazaki, Los hechiceros de Samezuka no tienen ningún asunto en Iwatobi.

\- Hn, entonces Rin tampoco tiene ningún asunto con Iwatobi, supongo - dirigió su vista a Makoto -vamos, Tachibana, si nos apuramos probablemente alcancemos de ese pastel de chocolate que pides cuando crees que nadie te ve.

\- ¡Ya-Yamazaki-kun! -se sonrojó Tachibana y regresó su atención a Haru con una sonrisa apenada -Está bien, Nanase-kun.

\- Yamazaki hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que Tachibana contestó con un suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de interminables puertas que conformaban el tercer piso del dormitorio de Iwatobi. Haru cerró la puerta de su habitación, o al menos eso intentó cuando notó la mano de Yamazaki situarse en la espalda baja de Tachibana. Frunció el ceño y los siguió con la mirada, para después azotar la puerta de su habitación e irse a vestir; después de todo, le había dicho que sí asistiría a la introducción.

El auditorio de la escuela estaba lleno de estudiantes de Iwatobi y Samezuka que murmuraban entre ellos emocionados y expectantes por la introducción de lo que sería el último año en aquella institución.

Haruka por su parte observaba todo aquello con aburrimiento, después de todo ya había decidido que hacer con su vida y cualquier anuncio que pudiera dar la directora y bruja de Iwatobi era irrelevante para él. Dirigió su vista hacia la sección de Samezuka encontrando fácilmente a Rin que mantenía su vista al frente, claramente nervioso.

Todo el ruido a su alrededor cesó y dirigió la vista al escenario para ver a una mujer cubierta en velos dirigirse lentamente al podio.

\- Bienvenidos a su último año en esta academia, tanto las brujas de Iwatobi como como los hechiceros de Samezuka. A finales del año pasado debieron entregar el formato de plan de carrera, esto con el fin de que sus clases sean acordes con la carrera que buscan perseguir… -Hizo una pausa y extendió uno de sus brazos -Ahora, Los representantes del consejo estudiantil para este último año son, De parte de Samezuka: Yamazaki Sousuke, de parte de Iwatobi: Tachibana Makoto. Cualquier asunto relacionado con la escuela, creación de clubes, presupuestos y demás deberán tratarlo con su respectivo activo representante del consejo. Les deseo el mejor de los años.

Al tiempo que la bruja de Iwatobi se retiraba y el alumnado se fundía en aplausos y felicitaciones emocionadas, Haru permanecía estático, Al parecer aún quedaban sorpresas en Iwatobi. Dirigió su vista a Rin y sintió un poco de pena por él, después de todo, tiempo atrás Rin y Yamazaki habían sido los mejores amigos y ahora pareciera que la distancia entre ellos crecía cada vez más, y la razón pareciera ser el nuevo representante del consejo estudiantil de Iwatobi. No estaba seguro que pensar sobre aquello, pero definitivamente, ese anuncio había sido una sorpresa.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente después de la ceremonia, evitó a toda costa cualquier lugar de la escuela que pudiera ser 'territorio del consejo estudiantil', para así poder evitar cualquier encuentro con el castaño. Era extraño y desconcertante que Tachibana, indeciso, temeroso y aburrido Tachibana terminara siendo el representante de Iwatobi en el consejo estudiantil, con un carácter tan débil y una falta increíble de decisión no era la persona más adecuada para representar al cuerpo estudiantil de Iwatobi. Aunque tal vez tampoco era tan extraño, ya que a pesar de todas esas menos que deseables cualidades, podía ver que Tachibana era una persona seria y responsable que verdaderamente se preocupaba por los estudiantes de la academia.

Torció la boca y frunció el ceño, de parte de Samezuka se encontraba Yamazaki Sousuke y aunque de apariencia severa e inaccesible, Haruka era consciente de que era un buen líder que al igual que Tachibana se preocupaba por los estudiantes de Samezuka. Y ese era precisamente el problema, el nuevo dúo que representaban al consejo estudiantil, era totalemente lógico, incluso casi perfecto, pero había algo extraño… no lo entendía, y lo más frustrante es que no entendía porqué le daba tantas vueltas a un asunto que no era de su incumbencia.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplar el cielo. Todo era culpa de ese sueño que tuvo en su bañera esa mañana. Podría ignorarlo, pero la conexión que su magia tenía con el agua era algo que había aprendido a no pasar por alto, más cuando eran visiones, ¿Algún acontecimiento futuro? pero sólo conocía a alguien con aquellos ojos y no eran en lo más mínimo cercanos como aquella visión reflejaba…. tal vez una advertencia de lo que cruzar caminos con aquella persona podría traer… Suspiró con cansancio, de momento no tenía caso pensar en ello.

La puerta se abrió y entró su amigo de Samezuka, Rin Matsuoka, junto a su hermana, una bruja de Iwatobi del segundo año, Gou Matsuoka y Rei Ryugazaki también una estudiante de Iwatobi de segundo año. Al localizarlo lo saludaron y se sentaron a su lado.

Gou comenzó a preguntarles sobre la ceremonia de introducción de esa mañana, dando lugar a que surgiera el tema que trataba de evitar.

\- Fue una gran sorpresa ver a Sousuke como parte del consejo estudiantil, no pensé que le interesaran ese tipo de cosas… También Tachibana fue una sorpresa, pero no sé como funcionen las cosas para las brujas

\- Lo dices como si nuestra magia fuera algo completamente diferente, hermano

\- Gou-san tiene razón, Rin-senpai, la única diferencia entre Iwatobi y Samezuka es que la magia de Samezuka es más ofensiva, mientras que la magia de las Iwatobi es de tipo defensivo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser utilizada en combate, es más, La bruja de Iwatobi es la guardiana de la ciudad -hizo una pausa y miró a Rin por el rabillo del ojo, elevando su barbilla levemente -Rin-senpai, usar el termino 'bruja' para referidose a los estudiantes de Iwatobi es inapropiado, considerando que también habemos hombres en Iwatobi -se acomodó los lentes -Y considerando que Iwatobi ha ganado más capeonatos de duelos mágicos…

\- Va, va, ya entiendo -Rin hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y dirigió la mirada a Haru -aunque es un tanto extraño… Sousuke ha estado actuando diferente desde el final del periodo anterior, empezó a juntarse con Tachibana ¿y ahora es parte del consejo estudiantil con él? hay algo raro en todo esto, tal vez Tachibana está utilizando algún hechizo o…

\- Yo… no lo creo así, hermano -Interrumpió Gou con la mirada baja, se mordió el labio y dirigió la vista a su hermano - Makoto-senpai es una persona… dulce -sonrió bajando la vista a sus manos -además creo que su tipo de magia no le permitiría hacer eso

\- ¿Sabes que tipo de magia tiene Tachibana? -preguntó de pronto Haruka

\- ¿Ah? No, claro que no, pero por lo que he visto en sus registros escolares no parece tener mucha habilidad para realizar pociones o hechizos de ese tipo

\- Podría ser la magia de una 'sirena' -sugirió RIn en burla

\- Bueno, eso… podría ser posible… ciertamente tiene el rostro y la voz de una -comentó Gou sonrojada -sin olvidar esa espalda -se llevó las manos a la mejillas y se meció de un lado a otro -esos músculos… ¡ah, tan poderosos!

\- ¡B-basta, Gou! que vergonzoso

\- Gou-chan habla como un viejo sucio sobre Mako-chan, que desagradable

Sorprendidos, voltearon para encontrar al dueño de la voz, encontrándose a Nagisa Hazuki, estudiante de Iwatobi de segundo año, recargado en la pared con un pan de Iwatobi-chan a medio comer en la mano.

\- Nagisa-kun -trató de regañarlo Rei, sin embargo el rubio lo ignoró dandole una gran mordida a su pan

\- Aunque ciertamente Gou-chan tiene razón, Mako-chan -tragó - es toda una visión, lástima que ahora que es parte del consejo estudiantil y ya no estará tan seguido en las prácticas del club de natación.

Haru volteó a verlo de mala manera para después desviar la vista, haciendo un sonido de descontento.

\- jaja, no te enfades, Haru-chan -rió Nagisa haciendo un ademán con su mano de arriba abajo para apaciguarlo -sólo bromeo -se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada -fue una sorpresa que Mako-chan fuera nombrado presidente de la brujas ¿no lo creen?

\- Supongo… Tachibana y Sousuke… -Rin se mordió el labio -¿Qué demonios estaban pensando…?

\- RinRin, sabes que la bruja de Iwatobi es quien los selecciona, -Hizo un gesto exagerado cómo si estuviera dando una clase - es un gran honor y responsabilidad ser elegido miembro del consejo estudiantil, después de todo…

\- Haruka desvió la mirada con un suspiro cansado e ignoró la conversación. Todo ese asunto de Tachibana era cansado.

La práctica de ese día había sido particularmente fastidiosa, Rin no había parado de gritarle que debería nadar otro estilo además de 'free' y obviamente Haru lo había ignorado para seguir nadando. Entendía que Rin estuviera frustrado y más ahora considerando… los eventos del día. Gruñó por lo bajo y apretó la toalla que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Que fastidioso.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la llave de su habitación. Se disponía a entrar y olvidarse de todo lo acontecido cuando notó a Yamazaki recargado en la pared, revisando su celular a la distancia. Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza la perilla de la puerta ¿Qué hacía Yamazaki a esas horas en el edificio de Iwatobi? La respuesta la obtuvo cuando la puerta de uno de los dormitorios se abrió y de ella salió Tachibana.

\- ¡Oh, Yamazaki-kun! ¿necesitabas algo?

\- Recibiste mi mensaje ¿no?

\- Ah… -Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada -s-sí, lo recibí… Entonces… ¿No te molesta?

\- Yamazaki suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la mano al cuello en un gesto nervioso. Se acercó a Tachibana y lo tomó por los codos, acercándolo un poco hacia él.

\- No es que tengamos mucha opción -se inclinó levemente hacia el frente -sólo…

Haru entró rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él y se llevó una mano a la boca.

¿Qué demonios?

Notas finales: Capitulo intoductorio :D jajaja no sucede mucho, sólo es para presenta un poquito la situación del fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, es un tanto extraño escribir fics de nuevo, pero espero que al menos haya sido entendible jaja. gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. The Coming Storm

**Notas:** no sé porque estoy haciendo esto jaja. Magic user/xxxholic (se puede decir)/Yamada-kun and the seven witches AU

 **Disclaimer:** Free! no me pertenece ni los universos combinados en los que sucede

 **Haru-chan and the seven witches  
** **Capitulo 2: The coming storm/La tormenta que se avecina**

La playa en Iwatobi siempre había sido su lugar privado, de ambos. Después del entrenamiento, la escuela y los deberes, era el lugar en el que podían estar ambos sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, en donde secretos, temores y pensamientos eran intercambiados entre ambos.

—¿Haru?

—Quiero hacerlo… —comenzó con la vista al frente —Temo que si no lo hacemos tal vez nunca volvamos aquí… No quiero irme con arrepentimientos.

—Haru-chan —llamó la persona a su lado al tiempo que tomaba su mano —Hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos —hizo una pausa desviando la mirada a la arena —Hemos hecho maravillosas memorias con todos… ¿No es eso suficiente?

Se formó el silencio entre ambos,con el chico a su lado estrechando ligeramente su mano. Haruka mordió su labio inferior y levanto su vista, dirigiéndola al cielo estrellado.

—Jamás te forzaría a seguirme, pero… Quiero que estés conmigo en esto

—Si es lo que quieres, Haru-chan

Sus dedos se cerraron en gratitud y giró su rostro para ver a la persona a su lado. Sus labios se separaron levemente y fue entonces cuando todo cambió de golpe, en vez de estar en la playa bajo el cielo estrellado y escuchando el sonido de las olas, se encontró en lugar gris y oscuro con solo la iluminación de unas pocas velas y un ensordecedor sonido de estática. Su visión borrosa se movía en todas direcciones sin poder enfocarse a algo en específico hasta que sintió los mismos dedos en su rostro, tratando de dirigir su atención al dueño de aquella cálida mano.

—¡Haru! ¡Haru! —gritaba desesperadamente —¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Haru!

La persona que sostenía su mano, volteó, gritando instrucciones para después volver su mirada a él, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente. Dirigió su atención a la persona que le sostenía con tanto cuidado y… colocó su mano en el atractivo rostro frente a él para llamar su atención y acarició su mejilla, bajando la mano por su cuello y aplicando una ligera presión para acercar el rostro ajeno al suyo.

—No llores.

Y más lágrimas cayeron de los bonitos ojos que le miraban con tristeza y desesperación.

—Haru-chan, por favor resiste, ha-haremos la ceremonia y… y…

—Por favor, no llores —pronunció en un susurro —Nunca.. nunca…

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro ajeno y el mundo se fundió en la oscuridad. Lo último que su mente registró fue aquella cálida y familiar voz gritando…

— ¡HARU-CHAN!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y paró su tranquilo nado. Se incorporó dentro de la alberca y perezosamente giró en dirección de la voz que había interrumpido su tiempo en la alberca. Encontró a Nagisa que se acercaba agitando ambos brazos emocionado.

Suspiró y se sumergió nuevamente en el agua para nadar en dirección a la orilla de la alberca; al tiempo que Nagisa se hincaba cerca del borde, recargando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Supuse que estarías aquí —le comentó sonriendo cuando Haru resurgió del agua —¿Has estado nadando toda la mañana, Haru-chan?

Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Después de un momento regresó la vista a Nagisa.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

— Se-cre-to —le guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua en un gesto gracioso

— Nagisa

— Está bien, está bien. Mako-chan me dijo en la reunión del consejo estudiantil —sonrió y se enderezó levemente, llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho —Ante ti tienes al nuevo secretario del consejo estudiantil. Mako-chan me lo ha pedido esta mañana —su sonrisa se amplió y dirigió sus ojos a Haru —¿No es genial, Haru-chan?

Miró fijamente a Nagisa y después desvió la mirada molesto. Parte de él se 'alegraba' de que Nagisa hubiera recibido dicha posición, puesto que parecía que él y Tachibana eran buenos amigos; por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un poco fastidiado ante tal noticia, especialmente porque…

—¡Aunque Sou-chan es un esclavizador! —comentó Nagisa dramáticamente mientras soltaba un suspiro exagerado —Por suerte Momo-chan está ahí como tesorero y el tiempo se pasa rápido —hizo un puchero de falsa molestia y desvió la mirada —Mako-chan tiene trato preferencial.

Nagisa dio un ligero salto hacia atrás para evitar el agua que Haru había salpicado al momento de alejarse de la orilla para seguir nadando. Nagisa suspiró y se sentó en una banca cercana a esperar que Haru resurgiera nuevamente del agua para continuar la conversación.

Por su parte Haru nadaba con cierta molestia. Precisamente había faltado a las clases de la mañana para evitar encontrarse con Tachibana, y no por el castaño, sino por aquella escena que había presenciado la noche anterior en el corredor de los dormitorios de Iwatobi.

Apresuró su nado con cierta violencia en su brazada, al tiempo que la imagen que había querido evitar toda la mañana volvía a su mente: Yamazaki y Tachibana besándose.

Se detuvo bruscamente y sacó la cabeza del agua, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Todo bien, Haru-chan? —preguntó Nagisa con preocupación.

—Sí —respondió Haru rápidamente y agregó en un susurro —No me importa.

Nagisa suspiró aliviado y se acercó nuevamente a la orilla de la alberca para poder hablar más con Haru, pero antes de poder hacerlo las puertas de la piscina se abrieron con un fuerte golpe y por ella entraron los miembros del club de natación, interrumpiendo así cualquier cosa que Nagisa quería decir.

—¡Nagisacchi! Me dejaste sólo en el consejo —se quejó Momo ruidosamente al tiempo que corría hacia Nagisa —Sousuke-senpai me hizo revisar los papeles de todos lo clubes y no me dejó ir hasta que tuviéramos que venir al club de natación.

—Momo-kun, es un trabajo muy importante el ser tesorero —le interrumpió Ai al tiempo que corría tras él.

—Pero es muy aburrido, Nitori-senpai —se quejó Momo recargándose en Nitori

—Lo siento Momo-chan —se rió Nagisa rascándose la nuca en un gesto de falsa vergüenza —Pero había muchos papeles.

—¡Nagisacchi, me abandonaste! —se quejó nuevamente Momo —Sousuke-senpai es un explotador.

Una mano se posó pesadamente en la cabeza de Momo, que volteó lentamente para encontrarse con Sousuke que lo miraba seriamente.

—Momo, después de la práctica tienes que revisar el presupuesto del club de natación —hizo una pausa y sonrió de manera burlona —Recuerda que la casa de Pyunsuke no es gratis.

—¡Ah! ¡Souskue-senpai! —se enderezó de manera exagerada e hizo un saludo militar —No se preocupe, es un honor y privilegio revisar todos y cada uno de los presupuestos… —desvió el rostro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Momotarou-kun —interrumpió la voz de Makoto —Es un trabajo un tanto aburrido ¿verdad?

—¡Makoto-senpai! —gritó feliz acercándose al castaño —¡Sí! son muchos papeles y…

—¿Pyunsuke…? —preguntó Nitori a Nagisa en voz baja

—Oh, Mako-chan y Sou-chan le prometieron dejar que conservara a Pyunsuke si se unía al consejo —sonrió Nagisa levantando el pulgar en aprobación.

—Momo-kun… —susurró Nitori con desaprobación.

—La práctica va a comenzar, deberían cambiarse —interrumpió Haru

—¡Nanase-kun! —se dirigió Tachibana a Haru —No estuviste en clase de Amakata-sensei, ¿Todo bien?

—Hn

—Tengo las notas de la clase te las llevaré a tu dormitorio hoy en la tarde ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza.

Haru desvió la mirada sin contestar, consiguiendo una risita de Tachibana. Justo cuando iba a contestarle a Tachibana escuchó un silbato y a Rin anunciando que dentro de poco empezaría la práctica.

—Uhm, Nanase-kun…

—Tachibana —llamó a Sousuke tomando al castaño por la muñeca —Debemos ir a cambiarnos.

—Está bien —bajó la vista un momento y se dirigió nuevamente a Haru —Olvídalo, en la tarde te llevo las notas.

Yamazaki y Tachibana se alejaron en dirección a los vestidores conversando callada pero animadamente. Los ojos de Haru los siguieron, fijándose en la mano de Yamazaki que permanecía en la muñeca de Tachibana. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en señal de molestia sin apartar la vista de ellos, hasta que la voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Hn —contestó con fastidio al tiempo que desviaba la mirada con molestia —Tal vez tengas razón, Rin. Una sirena, en verdad.

—¿Haru? —dirigió la vista en dirección de los vestidores —¿De qué demonios hablas?

—La práctica ya va a comenzar.

Haru se lanzó nuevamente a la piscina. Este día estaba resultando ser un fastidio total y ni siquiera el agua era capaz de distraerle lo suficiente para ignorar la situación que comenzaba a volverse un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Escuchó nuevamente el silbato. la práctica había comenzado.

El entrenamiento pasó como normalmente pasaban los entrenamientos, con Rin Matsuoka supervisando a su equipo e inútilmente tratando de convencer a Haruka Nanase de que nadara en otro estilo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que siempre, Haru ignorándolo por completo y nadando por su cuenta en un canal. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió al final de la práctica ese día fue un tanto diferente.

La mayoría de los miembros del club de natación se retiraron para continuar con sus actividades e ir a la cafetería para comer; quedando únicamente Rin que discutía formal y fríamente con Yamazaki y Momo sobre el presupuesto del club de natación para el periodo escolar en curso. Por otra parte Tachibana se encontraba conversando con Nitori.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —le llamó Gou con cierta preocupación —Te noto algo distraído, ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—No es nada, Kou —respondió con un suspiro al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla de la alberca —Sólo quería sentir el agua

—Clásico de Haruka-senpai —rió Gou al tiempo que le acercaba una toalla.

Haru salió de alberca y tomó la toalla de las manos de Gou para con movimientos lentos y perezosos, secarse el cabello mientras miraba de reojo a Rin y Yamazaki terminar su conversación.

—Me parece bien, tan sólo entrega la solicitud para que pueda ser aprobada y el presupuesto asignado formalmente —se llevó la mano al cuello y desvió la vista —Si eso es todo me retiro.

—Espera, Sousuke. Quiero hablar contigo sobre…

—Rin —le interrumpió Sousuke con un suspiro cansado —Ahora no es el momento —levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos a Tachibana —Oi, Tachibana ya es hora.

—Claro, Yamazaki-kun

—Tu también, Momo —tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando.

—¡Ah, Sousuke-senpai! —replicó tratando de liberarse del agarre —¡Gou-san, yo tengo los formatos acompáñanos!

—Matsuoka-kun —le llamó Tachibana —No te preocupes.

Rin miró sorprendido a Tachibana que sólo se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa triste, saliendo de la piscina con Nitori, Gou, Sousuke y Momo. Rin iba a pedirle una explicación cuando Haru se acercó a él.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé… —murmuró con molestia —Sousuke no dice nada y Tachibana… Tachibana es… ¡muy confuso! —gruñó con molestia dando la vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a Haru —Quiero saber porqué mi mejor amigo decidió tan sólo dejar de hablarme… Y de alguna forma sé que Tachibana tiene algo que ver, pero es tan… tan… tan jodidamente amable, que no sé que pensar, ¿Qué..?

—Creo que están saliendo —interrumpió Haru en un susurro

—¿Qué?

—Ayer… —se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño —Vi a Yamazaki afuera del cuarto de Tachibana… creo que…

—¿Qué demonios…? aunque eso explicaría… pero no —gruñó con molestia —¿Cuándo? Esto no hace ningún sentido… no recuerdo que siquiera intercambiaran más que cortesías el periodo pasado que pudo… ¿Qué viste Haru? ¿Acaso Tachibana hizo algo? ¿Tiene algún hechizo? —tomó a Haru de los hombros y lo agitó mientras seguía preguntando —¿Exactamente qué fue lo que viste?

—¡Oi, Rin!

—¡Dime que viste exactamente!

Haru resbaló y, en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, jaló a Rin con él a la piscina. En un lío aparatoso de agua y golpes involuntarios, los dos resurgieron del agua; y después de toser y escupir el agua que había tragado se volteó hacia Rin listo para reclamarle tan vergonzoso incidente, pero lo que vio frente a él lo dejó sin palabras. Se miró a sí mismo.

Separó los labios ligeramente y sólo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Ambos dieron un brinco hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de Haruka Nanase elevarse tanto. Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de descifrar que es lo que pasaba. Haru miró sus manos, les dio la vuelta y las inspeccionó con cuidado, extendió su brazo e hizo varios movimientos, como para asegurarse que realmente ese era su cuerpo, finalmente tomó un mechón de su cabello mojado, era rojo.

—Rin… —se llevó la mano a la garganta sin poder creer que esa era su voz —¿Qué…?

—¡NO LO SÉ! —volvió a gritar Rin con la voz de Haruka —¿Cómo es que pasó esto?¿Pusiste un hechizo en el agua? Haru, no puedes…

—Cállate Rin —interrumpió tranquilamente para luego suspirar —si el agua tiene algún hechizo, podremos revertirlo si hacemos lo mismo.

—Oh, claro, entonces sólo hay que… ¿caer de nuevo?

Haruka se encogió de hombros y comenzó a nadar a la orilla, estrellándose con la pared. gruñó y volteó hacia a Rin, quien se había detenido un poco antes de la orilla y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo. Salió de la alberca y le ofreció la mano a Rin para que saliera. Una vez afuera ambos se colocaron como estaban antes de caer; se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y se lanzaron a la alberca.

Al resurgir se miraron nuevamente y se dieron cuenta que nada había cambiado.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó Rin

—Sí.

Nuevamente salieron de la alberca y repitieron lo mismo varias veces hasta que ambos terminaron exhaustos en la piscina. Al salir de agua, giró hacia Rin y suspiró, esto ya había durado demasiado y era más que obvio que lo que estaban haciendo no iba a funcionar y que seguir intentándolo era una pérdida de tiempo. Haruka suspiró cansado.

—Vamos a comer. Tengo hambre

—¿QUÉ?¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN COMIDA?

—No hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer —desvió la mirada hacia la salida —Pero aquí no lograremos nada.

Nadó hacia la orilla y salió del agua, haciendo una pausa para observar el 'cuerpo ajeno'. Volteó hacia atrás y observó su cuerpo moverse en una forma tan diferente a la suya. Suspiró y se dirigió a los vestidores sin esperar por Rin, en esos momentos lo único que quería era salir de ahí

La situación le resultaba, más que nada irritante, sobre todo porque el chico frente a él no podía dejar de actuar tan sospechosamente y, lo que era peor, es que todo esto lo hacía mientras se encontraba en su cuerpo, con movimientos y expresiones tan fuera de lugar con su persona.

Fastidiado jaló el cuello de la sudadera de Rin (o más bien la suya), haciendo que éste perdiera por un momento el equilibrio y se volteara con una expresión molesta en el rostro… tan fuera de lugar.

—Trata de actuar naturalmente, lo único que haces es llamar la atención

—¡Estoy actuando naturalmente! —gritó.

—Hn.

Bufó Rin y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando con pasos apresurados y sin nada de gracia, al comedor. Abrió la puerta y para su suerte estaba casi vacío. Rin soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la barra a tomar su comida y pagarla. Detrás de él Haruka tomó lo mismo de siempre y empujó a Rin antes de que volviera a armar una escena tan sólo porque había escogido caballa. Se sentaron en una mesa alejada y comieron en silencio, al menos por cinco minutos, cuando Rin azotó las manos contra la mesa y se puso de pie, una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

—No puedo hacer esto, es muy raro.

—Rin —dijo en voz baja mientras miraba los alrededores —Estás llamando mucho la atención

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—No lo estoy —respondió apretando el tenedor en su mano —Pero si alguien se entera podemos agravar la situación.

—N-no sé que hacer —murmuró dejándose caer en la banca —Tampoco sé que pasó… yo… no entiendo.

Haruka soltó un suspiro cansado y comenzó a comer lentamente. Al igual que Rin, se encontraba confundido y asustado por la situación, en todos sus años de educación jamás había escuchado de algo por el estilo; el cambio de cuerpos, según recordaba, era algo prácticamente imposible por la complejidad y posible incompatibilidad entre cuerpos y mentes.

Se mordió el labio, frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza el tenedor en su mano.

—¡RinRin, Haru-chan!

Ambos chicos en la mesa se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Nagisa y los quejidos de Momotarou. Voltearon hacia ellos y los vieron acercarse a su mesa con sus charolas de comida. Rin comenzó a susurrar rápida y nerviosamente '¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?' Mientras que Haruka trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. Cuando ambos chicos se acercaron a su mesa Haruka pateó a Rin por debajo de la mesa para que se callara justo antes de que Momo se dejara caer junto a Haruka mientras que Nagisa tomaba el lugar junto a Rin.

—¡Yamazaki-senpai es muy estricto! —se quejó el pelirrojo —¡No me dejo hablar con Gou-chan! Y todavía quería que nos quedáramos a revisar las solicitudes que llegaron hoy al consejo —soltó un suspiro exagerado y se volteó a Haruka —Rin-senpai, deberías decirle a Yamazaki-senpai que se relaje un poco

—Hn —respondió Haruka moviendo su tenedor de lado a lado del plato —Quizás

—Lo que Ha-Rin quiso decir es que Sou-Yamazaki siempre ha sido así —interrumpió Rin mirando a Haru con irritación —¿Y por qué los dejó irse antes?

—¡Ah! —Momo juntó las manos en un gesto exagerado y echo la cabeza hacia atrás —Tachibana-senpai lo convenció de que nos dejará ir. Tachibana-senpai es muy amable ¿verdad, Nagisacchi?

Todos en la mesa voltearon a Nagisa que tenía la mirada fija en Haru (Rin para él); cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de esto soltó una risa y dirigió la vista a Momo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Uh-hum. Mako-chan uso su sex-appeal en Sou-chan y pudimos escapar

Rin escupió el vaso de agua que estaba tomando mientras que Haru aventó su tenedor en el plato con molestia. Momo soltó una risa divertida mientras que le daba palmadas a la mesa.

—¡Nagisacchi! No dejes que Sousuke-senpai te escuche.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó incómodo Rin

—Nada, nada... Haru-chan.

—Pero Tachibana-senpai realmente nos salvó de una tarde llena de papeles y formas aburridos —suspiró exageradamente —Pero todo sea por Pyunsuke.

—Estoy seguro que nos divertiremos mucho, Momo-chan

—Tachibana y Yamazaki... —interrumpió Haruka con voz molesta -Esos dos ¿Qué..?

—¿A qué te refieres,Rinrin? —interrumpió Nagisa recargándose en la mesa —Suenas molesto

—¡R-Rin no está molesto! —gritó de pronto Rin -¡Y no le digas Rinrin!

—Estás actuando muy extraño, Haru-chan

—¿De qué hablas, Nagisacchi?

—Nada importante, Momo-chan —sonrió y giró el rostro hacia Rin —Haru-chan, Mako-chan dijo que iría a dejarte las notas del día en una hora a tu cuarto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Rin sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa —¿Por qué necesitaría no…?

La mesa saltó y Rin se quedó en silencio cuando Haruka le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Momo y Nagisa solo miraban a ambos chicos en confusión total ante tan extraño comportamiento.

—Porque faltaste a clases, Haru —respondió Haruka entre dientes, pateándolo cada vez que pronunciaba palabra —Y como Tachibana es también el supervisor de los dormitorios de Iwatobi es a él a quién le encargan repartir las lecciones a los que perdieron clases, Haru.

La mesa volvió a saltar y esta vez fue Haruka quien se tensó y aguantó las patadas de Rin. Momo y Nagisa tan sólo miraban el intercambio sin saber que hacer, moviendo la vista de uno a otro.

—Pero Rin —se inclinó hacia el frente encajando el tenedor en el plato —Yo jamás haría algo así, menos ahora que se acerca la temporada de natación —las patadas aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza —Y que sé que esto podría dañar al equipo que con tanto esfuerzo has mantenido, RIN.

—El agua —comenzó a patear nuevamente Haruka —Cura todo, HARU

—El agua nada, RIN

—Uhm, Rin-senpai, Nanase-senpai… —trató de interrumpir Momo

—Nunca le faltes el respeto al agua, HARU

—Te digo que al diablo eso, RIN

La mesa temblaba debido a las nada discretas patadas que se daban Rin y Haru, a tal punto que Momo y Nagisa habían levantado sus charolas de comida y únicamente observaban la discusión nerviosamente, al tiempo que checaban las miradas sorprendidas de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban comiendo y la cocinera de la cafetería que pareciera considerar arrojarles el cucharón que sostenía en su mano.

La discusión continuaba escalando y la mesa cada vez se movía más hasta que una charola se estrelló con fuerza en la mesa, haciendo que Haruka y Rin voltearan a quien les había interrumpido.

—Hermano, Haruka-senpai… —pronunció Gou molesta —Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios están causando una escena en medio de la cafetería?

—No estamos causando una escena —contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Claro —la chica hizo un gesto con la mano sentándose junto a Haruka —Terminé de hablar con Sousuke-kun y Tachibana-senpai —suspiró cansadamente —Hay un límite de cuanta formalidad se puede soportar en un día —giró hacia Haruka —¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? Me refiero a ti y a Sousuke-kun, hermano.

El golpe seco de un puño al estrellarse contra la mesa hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada a Rin que miraba la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

—Haru… —Le advirtió Haruka con la mirada

—Eso quisiera saber yo —gruñó entre dientes para después levantarse con todo y charola —No tengo hambre, voy al dormitorio… —volteó hacia Nagisa —Dices que Tachibana irá a verme, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, Haru-chan! —contestó Nagisa haciendo un ademán de despedida —No seas muy malo con Mako-chan.

Rin no contestó e hizo un además de despedida con la mano al tiempo que salía de la cafetería. Mientras tanto en la mesa Gou le miraba confundida y preguntaba si algo le había pasado a 'Haruka-senpai', Momo se debatía entre llamar la atención de Gou o unirse en su confusión y Nagisa, extrañamente, parecía inmune a la situación.

Haruka suspiró y se puso de pie.

— Yo también me retiro —anunció —Kou, Momo, Nagisa. Nos vemos

—¿Hermano…?

Sin más que decir Haruka siguió a Rin y salió de la cafetería, no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar el '¿Qué sucede? todo está de cabeza hoy' quejoso de Momo.

'Ni te lo imaginas' pensó Haruka alejándose de sus amigos en dirección de los dormitorios de Iwatobi.

—¿Eres idiota?

Fue lo primero que dijo Haruka al ver a Rin sentado en el piso afuera de su dormitorio. El chico que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo se levantó rápidamente con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y los brazos rígidos a sus costados; se acercó a él y levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha para picar a Haruka en el pecho.

—Estaba tratando de ser considerado porque este no es mi cuarto

—No importa, sólo entra ya.

—Uhm, ¿dónde están tus llaves?

Haruka lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, para después extender la mano y darle vuelta a la perilla abriendo la puerta. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta para que Rin le siguiera. Se dirigió a su cama y se dejó caer en ella cansado.

—¡CIERRA LA MALDITA PUERTA! —gritó Rin con su voz azotando la puerta y sentándose a su lado en el piso —¿Qué vas a hacer el día que alguien entre a tu habitación?

—Las únicas personas que vienen son tú y Tachibana —giró el rostro para mirar a Rin —tú sólo vienes cuando estás conmigo y Tachibana es demasiado correcto para entrar sin permiso.

—Aún así deberías cerrar la puerta —murmuró Rin desviando la vista —¿Crees… crees que Sousuke esté con Tachibana?

—Hn, probablemente, aunque… —desvió la vista —Hay algo extraño en todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero, ayer que los vi… —hizo una pausa incómodo, frunció el ceño en una expresión de molestia —besándose, hay algo que no cuadraba

—Los… los viste ¿BESÁNDOSE? —gritó Rin con voz aguda, sonrojándose —Sousuke… Yamazaki No-me-importa-nada-más que-la-natación Sousuke, ¿estaba besando a Tachibana en el pasillo donde cualquiera les podría ver? —se llevó u la mano izquierda a la boca y desvió la mirada sorprendido —¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que una sirena?

-Hm —respondió —bueno, ya era tarde cuando los vi en el pasillo —suspiró —pero eso no es lo extraño, Rin. No lo sé, pero… —se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada —no fue romántico

—¿Cómo?

—No lo voy a repetir —gruñó Haruka —Sólo no parecía un beso romántico.

—Hmmm… ahora que lo mencionas, a mi tampoco me dan esa impresión —suspiró —A pesar de todo esto, conozco a Sousuke, y nada de esto me dice que Sousuke está enamorado de Tachibana

—Yo nunca dije que estaban enamorados

—¡Dijiste que su beso no era romántico! —se enderezó Rin con el rostro rojo y volteó hacia Haruka —Va implícito

—Nunca dije nada de amor, Rin.

—¡UGH! como sea —se dejó caer pesadamente contra la cama —¿Crees que Tachibana esté utilizando algún hechizo?

—Hn, quizá… Quieres averiguarlo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que viniste aquí —se sentó en la cama —¿Qué es lo que pensabas hacer?

—N-nada, no había pensado en eso aún —contestó desviando la mirada —sólo quería hablar con él… Tachibana… él me confunde, porque pareciera que toda la hostilidad de Sousuke viene de él, pero Tachibana… es tan amable y actúa como si quisiera que la situación entre Sousuke y yo se solucionara. No sé que pensar.

—Hn, eso pareciera —admitió Haruka —Yo tampoco sé que pensar de Tachibana.

—Extraño a Sousuke, Haru —admitió Rin en voz baja —hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños… y este es nuestro último año antes de seguir diferentes caminos, no quiero que partamos en malos términos, menos con lo que pasó el periodo pasado.

—No lo harán —le respondió Haru tomando su mano.

Permanecieron ambos en silencio un momento, hasta que tres conocidos golpes secos interrumpieron el momento. Haruka se incorporó al igual que Rin, se miraron el uno al otro con cierto nerviosismo, hasta que Haruka suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta; al abrirla se encontró frente a Tachibana que le admiró con sorpresa, antes de sonrojarse por completo.

—¡M-Matusoka-kun!

—Tachibana

—¿E-es un mal momento?

Frunció el ceño y volteó hacia atrás observando a Rin sentado en su cama, el cabello desarreglado, con la ropa arrugada y el cuarto ligeramente desordenado, luego regresó su vista a Tachibana que evitaba mirarlo a él y a Rin. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que probablemente era lo que avergonzaba tanto a Tachibana se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y pronunció sin tacto alguno:

—Haru y yo no estábamos teniendo sexo.

Tanto Tachibana como Rin emitieron unos sonidos de ahogamiento y tosieron varias veces antes de que Tachibana murmurara un 'con permiso' y entrara a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. Se detuvo frente a Rin y sacó de su mochila un paquete de Hoja engrapadas.

—Nanase-kun, estas son las copias de las lecciones de hoy —le extendió las hojas —Amakata-sensei está haciendo seguimiento de los planes de carrera, por lo que deberás concretar…

—¿Dónde está Sousuke? —Interrumpió Rin

—¿EH?

Haru se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano atrás de Tachibana, definitivamente Rin no tenía tacto para estas cosas y lo único que haría era hacer a Tachibana sospechar de la situación. Suspiró, llamando la atención de Tachibana.

—HARU no se siente muy bien ahora

—Oh… ya veo —murmuró Tachibana —espero que te mejores… Nanase-kun. Yamazaki-kun se encuentra en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, tan sólo vine a entregarte esto papeles, si no necesitas nada más, me retiro.

—¡E-Espera! —gritó Rin haciendo saltar a Tachibana —Es decir —se aclaró la garganta -Quería preguntarte algo

—Claro, Nanase-kun ¿Qué es?

—Uhm, yo… quería preguntarte si tú y… es decir, ah…

Detrás de Tachibana, Haruka trataba de decirle con la mirada a Rin que parara ahí, lo que iba a preguntar era algo muy obvio, y aunque él también tuviera curiosidad, las implicaciones de él (bueno, su cuerpo), preguntando sobre la naturaleza de relación de Tachibana y Yamazaki era algo que no podía permitir; pero el interrumpir en aquellos momentos será aún más sospechoso, y que Tachibana no pareciera el tipo de difundir rumores, lo más probable es que le contaría a Yamazaki y eso tan sólo empeoraría la situación entre Yamazaki y Rin. Desvió la mirada a Tachibana que pacientemente esperaba a que Rin ordenara sus ideas.

—Tú y S- ¿De qué tipo es tu magia? —corrigió apresuradamente Rin

—¿Mi magia? —ladeó la cabeza con una mirada extrañada

—S-Sí, no- no recuerdo haber visto tu magia en clase —volteó hacia a Haru que sólo asintió —Y tan sólo me preguntaba…

—Uhm, bueno… —Tachibana agachó la mirada con tristeza —Es porque la directora me ha prohibido usarla, sólo puedo usar mi magia para las clases obligatorias de la escuela, es por eso que nunca la has visto.

—¿Por qué te lo ha prohibido la directora? —Preguntó Haruka sorprendiendo al castaño —¿Sucedió algo?

—Uhm… eso… —Tachibana retrocedió alejándose de ambos chicos —Bueno, lo que sucede es que…

Antes de que Tachibana pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta y la irritada voz de Yamazaki pidiendo que saliera Makoto. Haruka cerró los puños fastidiados y rodó los ojos exasperado, ¿Qué acaso Yamazaki era la sombra de Tachibana?

Gruñó por lo bajo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con Yamazaki.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Haruka de mala gana

—¿Rin?

Inmediatamente ambos se tensaron, una cosa era engañar a Tachibana que no era cercano a ninguno de ellos, pero muy diferente era engañar a Yamazaki quien compartía todo un pasado con Rin. Abrió y cerró la boca tratando de decir algo que sonara 'Rin', pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

—No es hora de andar vagando en un edificio que no te corresponde, deberías irte a Samezuka.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —respondió Haruka molesto.

—Soy miembro del consejo estudiantil, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí —se cruzó de brazos —Como sea, sólo vine por Tachibana —dirigió su vista al castaño —Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

—C-claro, Yamazaki-kun —suspiró cansadamente y le entregó las hojas a Rin y después con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió a Haruka —Matusoka-kun, las reglas dicen que en una hora debes volver a los dormitorios de Samezuka, pero si necesitas permanecer más tiempo está bien, sólo eviten hacer escenas como la de la cafetería, después de todo hay más estudiantes en este piso.

—Oi, Tachibana —insistió Sousuke.

Tachibana salió de la habitación y junto con Sousuke se retiró, discutiendo algo en voz baja, del lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka en ellos. Al notar nuevamente la mano de Yamazaki en la espada de Tachibana, Haruka apretó el marco de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

—Tal vez no romántico, pero si cercano —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Rin detrás de él.

—Hn.

Haruka azotó la puerta y regresó a su cama a revisar los papeles que había traído Tachibana.

Permanecieron en silencio, sentados el uno al lado del otro en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la cama de Haru, con Rin revisando su teléfono y Haruka revisando el material que Tachibana le había entregado.

—No quiero ir a tu dormitorio —murmuró Haruka de repente

—Yo tampoco quiero quedarme en el tuyo —respondió Rin bajando su teléfono —No se me ocurre nada de como revertir esto… ¿A ti?

—Esto pasó cuando caímos en la alberca, quizá debamos ir a nadar

—No creo poder nadar en tu cuerpo —respondió con una sonrisa cansada —Además después de lo de esta tarde lo más probable es que nos ahoguemos antes de regresar a la normalidad.

—No perdía nada con intentarlo —respondió Haru con una risa ahogada.

Nuevamente alguien tocó a la puerta de Haruka; ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon la alegre voz de Nagisa pidiéndole a Haru que abriera la puerta y a Rei murmurando en voz baja que no hiciera tanto ruido. Haruka se puso de pie y entreabrió la puerta.

—Nagisa, ahora no es un buen momento

—Lo sé, lo sé, Haru-chan. Es por eso que he venido con ayuda de Rei-chan

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rin se levantó y corrió a la puerta, abriéndola por completo, jalando a Nagisa y a Rei adentro del cuarto y azotando la puerta a la hora de cerrarla. Haruka se acercó a su puerta, revisando si algún daño había sido hecho a esta; al comprobar que no fue así, se dio la vuelta para observar a Rin en un, nada dignificado momento de confusión, abriendo y cerrando la boca al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por ambos chicos. Después de un momento Rin se enderezó y se dirigió a Nagisa.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Nagisa? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Qué...?

—Eres muy malo actuando, Rinrin

—No me digas así.

Rei se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos en el cuarto, abrió un cuaderno y se dirigió a Rin.

—Si entiendo bien, por lo que me ha dicho Nagisa —señaló con la mano a Rin —Rin-senpai y con su otra mano señaló al otro —Haruka-senpai han —cruzó ambas manos —Intercambiado cuerpos y es por eso la conmoción que se ha generado en las últimas horas en la escuela.

—¡¿C-Conmoción?!

—Según palabras del alumnado Haruka-senpai ha sido poseído por el espíritu maligno de Iwatobi, mientras que Rin-senpai se ha unido a un grupo secreto en Samezuka que le ha obligado a hacer un voto de silencio… —se ajustó los lentes —Claro, estos rumores ridículos son sólo eso, pero el caso es que todos en Iwatobi y Samezuka han notado que sucede algo extraño

—¿Poseído?

—¿E-en un grupo secreto?

—Algunas cosas que andan diciendo en los pasillos —interrumpió Nagisa tomando a Rei del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el frente —Rei-chan es la persona con más conocimiento sobre hechizos que conozco, así que le pregunté y… ¡Diles, Rei-chan!

—Sí —levantó su libreta —He encontrado información valiosa que podría ayudarnos. Al parecer cada año surgen siete 'brujas' con poderes específicos, uno de ellos es el cambio de cuerpo. según lo que he leído, esto ocurre cuando hay… uhm un intercambio.

—¿Intercambio?

—Lo que Rei-chan quiere decir es —Nagisa colocó sus dedos índice y corazón frente a sus labios —un beso.

—Sí, eso es correcto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Rin sonrojado —¡Eso es imposible! Haru y yo nunca…

Pero lo que iba a decir fue cortado cuando Haruka le tomó de la barbilla para besarlo. Todos en el cuarto se quedaron en silencio. Reí volteó el rostro, Nagisa trataba de contener la risa y Rin y Haru se separaban.

—Funcionó —anunció Haruka empujando el cuerpo de Rin lejos de él. Rin por su parte examinaba sus manos, cabello y rostro; finalmente habiendo comprobado que en efecto había funcionado cerró el puño y dio un golpe al aire.

—¡Sí ha funcionado!

—¿Así que alguno de los dos es una 'bruja'?

—Así parece, Haruka-senpai

—Mhm, alguno de los dos tiene el poder de cambio de cuerpos —interrumpió Nagisa —Creo que deberíamos intentarlo. Haru-chan, ¡prueba con Rei-chan!

—¡Nagisa-kun!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios de Haruka se posaron sobre los de Rei en un beso rápido. al separarse ambos chicos se miraron para voltear después hacia el rubio que se reía exageradamente dandole unos pequeños golpes a Rin que miraba todo en confusión.

—No funcionó.

—Awwn —se quejó Nagisa

—¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Haruka-senpai! —le gritó Rei cubriendo su boca con su mano —¡No pueden hacer eso!

—¡Probemos con Rinrin!

—¡No! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Rei y Rin.

—Si no es Haruka-senpai, por eliminación es Rin-senpai

—Rei-chan, por eso no tienes novia —murmuró Nagisa haciendo un exagerado e infantil puchero —No tienes un hueso de romance en tu cuerpo.

—¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! —le gritó indignado —Como si tuviera tiempo para cosas tan ilógicas como…

—Entonces hay otras siete brujas en la escuela ¿No es así? —preguntó Haruka interrumpiendo la ridícula pelea.

—Así parece -contestó Rei acomodando sus lentes —Por lo que he leído, hay una razón por la cual cada año nuevas brujas son elegidas en Iwatobi, pero… —hojeó el cuaderno antes de soltar un suspiro exasperado —Este cuaderno tiene mucha información inútil sobre los 'misterios' de la escuela y sólo las últimas páginas hablan sobre las brujas. No hay mucha información.

—¡EHH! eso no es información inútil Rei-chan, déjame ver

—¿Qué es lo que dice sobre las brujas? —preguntó Rin sentándose en la cama de Haruka —¿Qué otros poderes tienen las brujas?

—Sólo dice el poder de tres brujas: El intercambio de cuerpos, leer el pensamiento y el poder del futuro. El cuaderno sólo dice que el resto de la información de las demás brujas está en un segundo cuaderno.

—¿Dónde encontraste ese cuaderno?

—No lo recuerdo… cuando regresamos a los dormitorios para el comienzo del periodo lo tenía entre mis libros…

—Pero no es tu letra la del cuaderno ¿o sí?

—No, no es la mía…

—Ya es tarde —interrumpió Haruka —Mañana continuamos con esto

—Bien, bien, Haru-chan, nos retiramos

—Rin, mañana tienes un periodo libre, ¿no es así?

—Sí

—Necesito hablar contigo, veme en la entrada de la piscina antes de clases.

—B-bien.

—¡¿PARA ESTO QUERÍAS VERME?!

—Sí

—¡Maldición, Haru! regresa mi cuerpo

—No, quiero nadar.

—No pienso ir a tomar tus clases, si quieres faltar hazlo y ya.

—Es más conveniente de esta forma… Puedes tratar de sacarle información a Tachibana sobre su relación con Yamazaki

—Eso… podría ser… —se rascó el cuello y soltó un suspiro pesado —Está bien, pero no quiero que te quejes de lo que le pregunte a Tachibana

—Sólo trata de no ser tan obvio —respondió desviando la mirada

—¡Perfecto! —sonrió y le dio una fuerte palmada a Haruka en su cuerpo —Regresaré a la hora de la práctica de medio día.

—Hn —gruñó con molestia al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para entrar a la piscina.

Rin se rió por lo bajo y salió corriendo en dirección del edificio de clases de Iwatobi; ensayando y planeando la 'conversación' que tendría con Tachibana sobre Sousuke y como discretamente le haría confesar todo.

—¡Nanase-kun! —lo llamó la voz de la persona en quien pensaba —Que sorpresa verte tan temprano en los pasillos —el chico le sonrió ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda —¿Vas hacia la clase de Amakata-sensei?

—S-sí —contestó nerviosamente olvidando por completo su improvisado plan de sacarle información.

—Yo debo ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil, hay mucho trabajo por los clubes y entre más rápido revisemos los papeles mejor.

—Sou-Yamazaki y tú han tenido unos días muy apurados —comentó Rin tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Sí, al parecer los primeros días van a ser así —se llevó la mano al cuello —Muchas cosas que se tienen que revisar en poco tiempo.

-Hmmmm debe ser pesado —asintió Rin sin prestar atención —Justo el otro día decía Nagisa que probablemente no te veríamos a ti ni a S-Yamazaki —corrigió rápidamente —por los deberes del club, pero ambos han atendido a todos los entrenamientos.

—No sería justo descuidar el club de natación, en especial después de todo… —mordió su labio inferior y bajo la mirada al piso.

—Hn —asintió —admiro su dedicación con el club, en especial en este último año… —desvió la mirada al frente —Quiero que lleguemos lejos este último año… quiero que acabemos este año bien —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa

—¿Matsuoka-kun? —preguntó en un susurro Tachibana deteniéndose de golpe.

—S-sí ¿Que sucede con Rin? —se paralizó al escuchar su nombre

—Eres tú, Matsuoka-kun —afirmó Tachibana sin mirarle —Nanase-kun no… ¿cambiaron de cuerpo? Entonces…

—¿Q-qué dices,Tachibana? Estás alucinando, yo…

Pero cualquier cosa que intentaba decir murió en sus labios al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tachibana; confusión, dolor y tristeza fue lo que vio en los ojos verdes del presidente de Iwatobi. Dejó caer ambos brazos a sus lados y retrocedió un paso.

—L-lo siento —murmuró bajando la mirada, sin comprender muy bien el porqué se disculpaba —Tachibana, yo…

—Matsuoka-kun —le llamó el castaño con voz suave

—¿S-sí? —respondió levantando la mirada

Rin retrocedió varios pasos al mirar a Tachibana nuevamente, remplazando aquella expresión dolida había una pequeña sonrisa y ojos fríos y calculadores que le examinaban con detenimiento. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada sin saber que hacer. Jamás en los tres años que habían estado en la misma escuela había visto este lado de Tachibana, siempre eran sonrisas cálidas y palabras amables, no…

—¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Mira, Tachibana…

—Matsuoka

—Rei y Nagisa… —murmuró avergonzado.

—Ve a clases —soltó un sonido cansado —Confío en que Nanase-kun estará en la piscina hasta la práctica. ¿No es así?

—S-sí

—Muy bien —la expresión dura se borró del rostro del castaño, dando paso a una sonrisa genuina y amable —Después de la práctica tendremos aquella plática que buscabas, mientras tanto mantente fuera de problemas. Que tengas un buen día, Matsuoka-kun.

Entreabrió los labios y observó a Tachibana alejarse por el pasillo en dirección de la oficina del consejo estudiantil. Se llevó la mano a la boca y en lugar de hacer lo que se le había indicado corrió en dirección a la piscina.

Era un cuarto modesto, sólo había una larga mesa con diez sillas al rededor de ella, una de ellas permanecía desocupada, mientras el resto eran utilizadas por personas agitadas que discutían acaloradamente sobre el motivo de la reunión; Más todo quedó en silencio cuando una voz ligera se alzó entre todas las demás con calma.

—¿Qué esperaban que sucediera? —preguntó con un dejo de diversión en su voz —Siempre dije que él era un caballo negro.

—Si hablamos de caballos negros, el tuyo es el más misterioso

—¿Estás molesto aún conmigo, presidente?

—…No estoy molesto.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo, presidente —soltó una pequeña risa —Mantengo mi decisión, hice lo que creí necesario y aún así creo que fue la mejor elección.

—Aún está por verse.

—Sí,sí —contestó con una falsa sonrisa —Aún queda bastante tiempo, ya veremos.

—¿Has visto algo?

—Para nada —se rió de buena gana —Bien saben todos aquí que tengo prohibido comunicarles lo que haya podido ver mi poder en Iwatobi, o al menos con este asunto.

El cuarto se quedó en un grave silencio, en el que todos los presentes se miraban los unos a los otros preocupados hasta que el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada hizo que todos voltearan a la única persona que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento: Una mujer cubierta en velos.

—Y espero que mantengas tu palabra, Mizuki-kun.

—Por supuesto —contestó con seriedad —Jamás me atrevería a ir en contra de la bruja de Iwatobi.

—Bien —hizo una pausa al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta -Esta reunión es meramente una formalidad, ninguno de ustedes puede intervenir hasta que se haya tomado una decisión o cumplido el plazo —abrió la puerta —Harías bien en recordarlo, Mizuki-kun.

La bruja de Iwatobi salió por la puerta dejando a los demás en el cuarto en silencio. Mizuki suspiró pesadamente y se echó para atrás en su silla.

—Por lo que veo aún siguen molestos conmigo.

—Mizu-chan, el periodo pasado interveniste cuando no debías, actuaste irresponsablemente y…

—Emi-chan —le interrumpió con una sonrisa —Ahí te equivocas, podré ser muchas cosas, pero jamás actúo a la ligera —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta —Como la directora dijo, esto es una formalidad, así que me retiro.

—¡Espera Mizu-chan! Al menos dinos que es lo que sabes. De momento eres la única que no está de acuerdo con los demás del consejo, algo debes saber para…

—Emiko —le llamó con voz fría —voy a dejar esto claro para todos ustedes, puede que sepa algunas cosas, pero como ya lo he dicho… esa persona es un caballo negro y nunca se puede saber nada por cierto con él; obviamente no puedo confiar mi decisión en semejante apuesta.

—Mizuki, ¿entiendes lo que significa tu decisión? Si por alguna razón cambiaremos de parecer y tomáramos tu opción… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Lo sé, presidente —contestó seriamente antes de salir por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, dejando el cuarto en silencio. La situación no se veía bien.

Después de tortuosas y largas horas con Rin armando un escándalo junto a la piscina y Haruka ignorándolo, pasaron las clases y el entrenamiento del club de natación. Ya habían cambiado nuevamente de cuerpos, por lo que Rin se movía y actuaba con más seguridad de la que podría tener en el cuerpo de Haruka, sin embargo aún se sentía nervioso al saberse descubierto tan fácilmente por Tachibana, que en aquellos momentos se acercaba a ellos con la misma sonrisa fría que había utilizado esa mañana al descubrir a Rin.

Tragó fuerte y tomo aire, tratando de enfrentar al presidente de Iwatobi de una forma más digna que aquella mañana. Sintió la mano de Haruka en su hombro y dio un paso al frente.

—Estoy enterado de la situación —les comunicó apenas estuvo frente a ellos —Ahora, ¿tienen algo que decir?

—Formaremos un club, Tachibana-senpai —interrumpió Rei llegando detrás de Rin y Haruka —Dentro de este investigaremos todo lo referente a…

Su voz se deshizo al encontrar la mirada fría de Tachibana sobre él.

—Ryugazaki-kun, todo club debe presentar una forma en la cual explique el motivo, objetivo y actividades del club en cuestión —hizo una pausa en la cual suavizó su mirada y sonrió ligeramente —Como comprenderás este tema no es algo que Iwatobi o Samezuka pueda aprobar.

—Pero tu aprobarás nuestra solicitud para abrir el club ¿verdad, Mako-chan? —preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa radiante mientras agitaba la hoja frente al rostro del castaño —Sólo firmado y…

—Nagisa —interrumpió cortante Tachibana —He dicho que no aprobaría esa solicitud.

—Pero Mako-chan…

—Basta —interrumpió nuevamente —Sabes bien que no puedo aprobar un club así como así, para empezar ni siquiera tienen una actividad para justificar la creación de un club

—Buscamos a las 7 brujas de Iwatobi

Los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron a Haruka con una expresión de incredulidad. El primero en recuperarse de la impresión fue Yamazaki que dio un paso al frente deteniéndose únicamente cuando la mano de Tachibana tomó su manga.

Tachibana suspiró, se adelantó a Yamazaki y con una sonrisa fingida se dirigió a Haruka.

—Nanase-kun, no puedo negarle a ningún estudiante el derecho a formar un club —ladeó la cabeza y el aire alrededor suyo se volvió frío nuevamente al tiempo que sus ojos permanecían en Haruka —Pero, mientras me sea posible, jamás aprobaré esto; Así que por favor no insistan.

—Mientras te sea posible… —murmuró Haruka y dio un paso al frente haciendo que Tachibana retrocediera —Entonces lo único que debemos hacer es reunir los requisitos de un club ¿o me equivoco, Tachibana?

Tachibana soltó un ruido sorprendido e iba a contestarle cuando el brazo de Yamazaki se interpuso entre ambos y alejó al castaño de Haruka. Dirigió sus ojos hacia Yamazaki y frunció el ceño con molestia, tratando de calmar el deseo de quitar a Yamazaki de en medio.

—Oi, Nanase —le llamó con voz severa — Es suficiente, han expuesto su caso y se les ha dado una respuesta —se volteó ligeramente a Makoto —Tachibana, vámonos, tenemos que ir al club de caligrafía.

—¡Espera, Sousuke!

—No Rin —negó Sousuke bruscamente tomando a Tachibana de la muñeca —En tres días es la fecha límite de entrega de las formas de aplicación para nuevos clubs, si no tienen lo necesario para formar uno su solicitud será rechazada —jaló ligeramente a Tachibana de la muñeca —Rápido, Tachibana.

Con tan sólo un apresurado 'con permiso' de Tachibana, los dos presidentes del consejo estudiantil salieron por la puerta, dejando en un tenso silencio a los demás.

—Yo… Tal vez sea mejor dejar esto, chicos

—¡NO! —alzó la voz Haruka —si hay más personas como nosotros en esta escuela…

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Haru-chan?

—Encontrar a las siete brujas —hizo una pausa dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta por la que habían salido Tachibana y Yamazaki —Debe haber una razón por la cual el consejo estudiantil se opone a que las encontremos.

—Te ayudaré —habló Rin con voz determinada —Estoy seguro que todo este asunto de alguna forma tiene que ver con lo que pasa con Sousuke y Tachibana.

—Yo igualmente les ayudaré —interrumpió Rei acomodando sus lentes en su rostro —Encuentro fascinante la idea de las siete brujas de Iwatobi

Haru asintió con gratitud y dirigió su vista a Nagisa que había permanecido en un serio silencio, con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que se habían marchado Yamazaki y Tachibana. Los ojos rosas se dirigieron a Haruka con una mirada triste antes de soltar un suspiro resignado y sonreír ligeramente.

—Siempre le ayudaré a Haru-chan —juntó sus manos dando una ruidosa palmada —Pero nunca lastimaría a Mako-chan, así que si eso es lo que buscas…

—Yo nunca haría algo por el estilo —interrumpió con furia contenida —Jamás haría algo para lastimar a nadie. No apropósito.

Nagisa suspiró y entre dientes murmuró algo para después soltar una sonrisa juguetona y hacer un exagerado saludo militar.

—¡Muy bien, Haru-chan! Oficialmente tenemos los miembros necesarios para abrir un club —levantó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y guiñó un ojo —Por suerte tenemos a Rei-chan que sabe todos los requerimientos para formar un club

—Primero necesitamos un profesor que sea nuestro supervisor de actividades y una actividad que nos permita el acceso a los registros de ambas partes de la escuela —se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla y la frotó ligeramente —Un club de investigación o periodismo…

—¿Investigación? Ugh —interrumpió Nagisa de forma dramática —¡Qué aburrido, Rei-chan! Hay que hacer un club de exploración y aventura… como en un videojuego

—¡Nagisa-kun! eso jamás sería aprobado incluso si Tachibana-senpai y Yamazaki-senpai no estuvieran en contra de lo que hacemos.

—De momento lo más plausible es ser un club de investigación.

—Da igual de que sea el club… —murmuró Haru desviando la mirada a la piscina.

—No, Haruka-senpai —soltó un suspiro pesado Rei —El caso de formar un club, además de tener un espacio en el cual poder... —se aclaró la garganta —Investigar, es tener acceso a registros de Iwatobi.

—¿Y cómo nos puede ayudar un club en eso? —preguntó Rin confundido —¿No será más pesado que investigar sin ser un club?

—Contestando a la primera pregunta, Rin-senpai, un club como el club de periodismo o el de historia o arquitectura da acceso a registros y documentos que de otra forma serían simplemente inaccesibles, y aunque se tenga que pasar por el control del consejo estudiantil, siempre y cuando podamos justificar la razón por la cual necesitamos dichos documentos, éste no podrá negarse sin enfrentarse a una queja estudiantil —hizo una pausa y acomodó sus lentes —Por el trabajo extra… no realmente, si fundamos el club entonces nosotros podremos decidir el horario y actividades de este.

—Por mi está bien —respondió Rin con una sonrisa —Hagámoslo.

Haruka asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Juntos descubrirán a las seis brujas restantes.

 **Notas:**

OMG me tardé un montón, mil disculpas, pero justo el final del cap me costó mucho trabajo D: pero aquí está y espero escribir el tercero pronto… también espero que no esté tan largo como este jajaja. De momento no se me ocurre nada que explicar sobre el fic, pero si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé siempre y cuando no acabe espoleando la historia.

Tristemente no hubo mucho Soumako en este cap D: pero ahm… se podría decir que este fin es de construcción lenta en todos los sentidos… jaja que triste.

Espero les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo (o fic porque estoy escribiendo varios jaja)


End file.
